The compound 7-chloro-10-[(4-diethylamino-1-methylbutyl)amino]-2-methoxypyrido[3,2-b]qu inoline is disclosed in Chemical Abstracts, 45, 8531b (1951) and Journal of the Chemical Society, 2448-2455 (1954) as an antimalarial agent. It is commercially available as the dihydrochloride salt from Aldrich Chemical Company.